Do Not Pass Go
Do Not Pass Go is the sixth episode in season seven of . Synopsis A married couple is led to believe that they have found their badly decomposed dead son in a car on the roof of a Wall Street building. However, further investigation reveals that the victim is one of the boy's college classmates. Plot Charles and Elizabeth Harris, whose son Jeremy has been missing for a week, follow a specific set of instructions in the hopes of finding Jeremy alive… but are instead lead to a car on a roof of an abandoned building which contains a young man’s decomposing dead body. When the CSIs arrive at the scene, Hawkes and Sid are tasked with removing the body from the car and getting it to the morgue so they can obtain DNA from the bone marrow, while Mac and Jo speak to the grieving parents, who tell them they got a huge influx of calls after they offered a reward for information about Jeremy. Only this call, with instructions for them to go to the abandoned building, had any credibility. Back at the lab, Jo’s adopted twelve-year-old daughter Ellie stops by to complain about New York, but Jo urges her to be patient with the new town and her new school. Adam plays the voicemail the Harrises followed for Mac, who puzzles over the specific instructions which involve going to the building, going to the twentieth floor, sitting on a couch, and taking the stairs rather than the elevator to the roof, making sure to hold on to the railing. Sid uncovers a tattoo on the young man’s arm that allows the CSIs to ID the dead boy not as Jeremy but Craig Anderson, who attended NYU with Jeremy. Hawkes can’t find any COD for Craig, leading him to believe Craig was most likely poisoned, but not by any of the commonly used toxins. While Jo is able to tell the Harrises that the body of the boy doesn’t belong to Jeremy, Flack has the sad task of consoling Sally Anderson, who is crushed to learn of Craig’s death. Charles Harris comes back to the station to let Flack know another call has come in, and that his wife has run off to respond to it; he recalls enough details to lead the CSIs to a transportation warehouse in Brooklyn, where the CSIs find Elizabeth in a burning room. After Flack puts out the fire, they learn she was instructed to use a can of gasoline to set fire to the entire room, which contained a makeshift lab and several snakes, as well as an apron. Lindsay finds blood on the apron that she’s able to match to an unsolved murder from a year ago: the shooting of a bartender named Ryan Parisi. Adam discovers the two SIM cards used for the disposable phones the calls were placed from were sequential; he is able to trace the next number in the sequence to a specific area, and Lindsay recalls the bar Ryan Parisi worked at, O’Devlins, is in that area. Jo and Flack go to the bar, call the number and see the bartender reach for his phone, When he spots Flack and Jo watching him, he flees. Flack gives chase, and Jo ends up knocking the bartender out with a dumpster. Mac tells the bartender, Reuben Lewis, that he’s matched his voice to the one on the voicemails the Harrises received. Reuben insists he made the calls for a friend and asks for a lawyer. Mac finds a florescent stamp on Reuben’s hand for Riker’s Island, and the CSIs pull up the visitation records and learn Reuben visited a fellow bartender from O’Devlins named Allison Scott, who is in jail on a drug possession charge. Allison was also engaged to Ryan Parisi. Hawkes pulls up the Ryan Parisi case file and learns that Ryan kicked two guys out of the bar on the night of his murder for hitting on Allison: Craig Anderson and Jeremy Harris. After Ryan was shot in the back and left to die in an alley, the boys were questioned but no evidence connected them to the murder. Jo visits Allison, bitter and hardened by the death of her fiancé, in prison, and Allison admits to luring Craig to the abandoned building, poisoning him with the snake venom and leaving him to die a slow and agonizing death in the car. She didn’t have a criminal record and didn’t worry about leaving any evidence behind… until she was arrested on the drug possession charge. She got Reuben to lead the Harrises to her crime scenes… and to unwittingly destroy evidence for her. Jo tells her partial prints on the bullet that killed Ryan have eliminated both Craig and Jeremy as possible suspects in the murder, and urges Allison to give up the location of Jeremy’s body. Allison does, and Mac, Flack and Hawkes race to the marine salvage yard she identifies. They find Jeremy on a mattress, and Hawkes is shocked to discover he’s alive! The paramedics rush to the scene to administer anti-venom, and the Harrises are overjoyed to discover their son is alive. Jo takes her daughter out for a burger and is happy to find Ellie is growing more comfortable at her new school. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Sydney Park as Ellie Danville * Helen Slater as Elizabeth Harris * Chad Todhunter as Reuben Lewis * Paul James as Craig Anderson * Thomas Calabro as Charles Harris * Zachary Spicer as Jeremy Harris * Maite Schwartz as Allison Scott * Stephanie Venditto as Sally Anderson * Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7